


Tickled Gold

by thehousethatfloats



Series: Hearts of Gold [5]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: But it’s kinky too I promise, F/M, Fluff, Honestly it’s just porn, Old Love, PWP, Scroldie, Tickling, anatomically correct anthropomorphic ducks, look i don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousethatfloats/pseuds/thehousethatfloats
Summary: Scrooge finds out where Goldie is ticklish.





	Tickled Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Alright listen. This is what happens when your Scroldie discord chat gets a bit... anatomical. Please don’t Google duck sex, i’ll spare you that. Just know that a lady duck’s vajayjay is a veritable twisty turny labyrinth of dead ends and (in this canon anyway) interesting g-spots and Scrooge and his wiggly duck peen are just navigating their way through Goldie’s as best they can. 
> 
> It’s filth. But as per usual it’s also fluffy as hell. 
> 
> I’m not sorry.

On a lazy Sunday, with Donald and the kids out of the house, there was really only one course of action Scrooge and Goldie’s morning could take.

In the master bedroom of McDuck Manor, beneath a tangle of silken bedding, the two adventurers were busy getting lost in each other, as was their way. Scrooge never tired of finding new paths to pleasure within his lover, the twists and turns of her labyrinthine depths were filled with as much mystery and wonder as the treasure trails they so loved to explore.

They were well into their lovemaking, when Scrooge shifted his weight and thus altered his angle, and suddenly Goldie gasped, and then... she giggled.

Scrooge froze in mid-stroke, a grin taking over his face.

‘What was that?’ He asked, looking about the most delighted he’d ever been.

‘Nothing. What? Keep going, damnit,’ Goldie said, grabbing at his rear to better angle his thrusts. Scrooge didn’t move so Goldie took action for him, lifting her hips up to meet his and moaning as his manhood filled her once again.

But it was not quite the same way as it had before. Not quite the same path. Not quite the same interesting result.

Scrooge was distracted momentarily by the writhing wanton wench beneath him, and quickly lost himself in his golden goddess again, his face pressing into her shoulder as she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

In a moment of clarity, Scrooge realised he wasn’t quite done with that odd little sound though. He wanted to hear it again.

He stopped again, and deftly caught his lover’s hands in one of his, pinning them above her head. His other hand gripped her hip, keeping her exactly where she was.

‘Hold on, just a second,’ he breathed, straining from the effort it took him not to pound back into her until stars burst before his eyes. ‘I want to try something.’

Slowly, carefully, he began to ease back into her, teasing his way and being careful to follow the exact same path, not allowing himself to become distracted by the many delicious routes available.

‘Damnit, Scrooge. Whatever you’re playing at, just hurry up and - _ah_!’

Goldie jolted as he reached his destination, a particularly tricky little spot inside her that had rarely been touched, and with good reason. She yelped, and Scrooge grinned, as the tip of his erection brushed the sensitive spot and she began to shake with uncontrollable giggles.

‘Oh my - _ah!_ Scrooge - stop it! _Oh gods_ -‘ Goldie convulsed beneath him, unable to contain her laughter. She actually squealed. It was like he’d found a button inside her and pressed it, and it had tickled her very soul. It was equal parts pleasure and absolute torture.

Goldie’s giggles were like pure liquid gold, melting Scrooge’s heart. He’d never heard her laugh like this. He never wanted her to stop.

Goldie, on the other hand, had other ideas. ‘ _Scroo-hoo-hooge!_ Ah! Stop it you bastard!’ She smacked his chest, hard, and with the wind knocked out of him Scrooge finally faltered, pulling out half way and relenting his onslaught at last.

‘You’re ticklish!’ He accused, bruised but still entirely delighted by this discovery.

‘I am _not_.’ Goldie harrumphed, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath.

‘You are so,’ Scrooge chuckled. ‘It may be buried deep, but it’s there.’ Goldie glared at him, but his eyes were so full of ridiculous affection that she couldn’t keep it up.

‘I’ve never heard you laugh like that,’ Scrooge said softly, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair back.

‘And you never will again, if you want to keep your reproductive organs attached to your body.’ Goldie grumbled. But she didn’t object when he leaned down to kiss her, his sliding back into her as he did so, back now on his original path and nudging at the spot that made her moan instead of laugh.

‘I like to see you happy,’ Scrooge murmured when her gasp of pleasure broke their kiss, and her face contorted again. He kissed the side of her temple and she bit into his shoulder, her fingers clawing at his back, as he upped his pace once more and thrust deep into her, over and over again.

Goldie hummed in blissful agreement as they moved together and her orgasm began to bubble up inside.

‘I am happy,’ she promised him, clutching at his shoulders and locking her gaze with his. ‘You make me happy, you sappy old Sourdough.’ Scrooge’s own eyes clouded somewhat as he felt his release approaching. Goldie seized her moment and flipped them over so she could take her place on top, taking his hands in hers and pushing them back against the headboard to steady them both while Scrooge’s hips bucked up into hers, and riding him hard until there was no chance of either of them finding this moment the least bit funny.

He came mere seconds later, groaning wordlessly as he emptied into her, his seed filling her and seeping into every tight little passage it could find. Scrooge kept moving even though he felt close to passing out, thrusting furiously, until he felt her turn to molten lava all around him and she coiled tighter still, pumping him for every last drop as they transcended together to a higher plane.

When she found her way back to Earth, Goldie rolled off of Scrooge, landing spreadeagled on her back, her limbs turned to jelly. She was slick with sweat and panting heavily, with a satisfied smile on her face.

‘Not bad, Moneybags,’ she chuckled, reaching out to pat his chest vaguely. Scrooge scoffed, and caught her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth so he could drop a sloppy kiss on her palm.

‘I cannae believe we’ve been together as often as we have, and I’ve never found that before.’ He said, staring up at the ceiling in wonder. 

Goldie rolled her eyes. ‘You have.’ She said. Scrooge just frowned.

‘Have I?’

‘Once, a long time ago. In White Agony, you were young and adorable and you didn’t have a clue what you were doing.’ Goldie smiled at the memory. It was a pleasant one. Every memory from those days was pleasant now, save for one.

Scrooge flushed red, either in shame or irritation, it was all the same by now. He remembered that day, when he’d been young and green but oh, so keen. ‘All this time, I thought you were laughing at me!’

Goldie pulled her hand back, and held his to her chest. The feeling of her heart beating beneath their hands soothed him. ‘I was, afterwards.’ She admitted. ‘You were embarrassed as hell. It was funny.’

‘You’re a devil woman.’ Scrooge grumbled.

‘You just tickled me with your dick, you sadist,’ Goldie scoffed, grabbing the appendage in question and laughing when Scrooge immediately squawked and stood to attention.

Goldie’s eyes narrowed in devious anticipation, and she flipped herself onto all fours, ready to prowl toward her prey.

‘Alright Moneybags, now it’s my turn to find out where _you’re_ ticklish.’

**Author's Note:**

> Many people have sent me this link so let’s say, once and for all, YES. This is the Goldie Giggle. Thank you all for being so damn wonderful and weird.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtwaDbXK440


End file.
